


Emeralds and Steel

by Naarel



Series: Poem for a Guilty Sadist [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Didn't think you'll like it so much, Don't read it if you didn't read Poem for a Guilty Sadist, F/F, How Do I Tag, Monika's basically sweetheart and Yuri's uhh herself, Natsuki doesn't understand, Oh yeah Miss President, Self-Harm, So here I am again, TOTALLY NOT A REFERENCE TO DDSPC, same tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Monika's got a gift for Yuri.





	Emeralds and Steel

"Hey, Natsuki..."

"Yeah, you can have it. Not that I made these for you or anything, Sayori."

Sayori giggled, taking one of Natsuki's cookies.

 "Can I have one, too?" Yuri asked, leaving world of her newly bought book. 

"Yuri? Are you okay? Like, you never wanted them... and it's not that I care about it... but you never wanted my chocolate cookies."

"Worry not, Natsuki. I just want to taste them."

"Fine then."

But before Yuri stood up Monika gave her a bite of her own cookie. Yuri blushed uncontrollably, feeling chocolate in her mouth and a little electric sensation, going through her body.

How can Monika be so calm about it?

"I can bring you your own one, if you want."

"Thanks, M-Monika. I would really like to have my own cookie. This bite was... delightful."

"Of course it was!" Natsuki said. "I'm a pro, after all."

"I think she wasn't talking about your cookie" Sayori whispered in her ear, nearly choking on her cookie. 

"So what was she talking about?" Natsuki whispered to her friend.

"Can't you see how they look at each other? I can clearly see this chemistry, this tension, oh! They might even..."

"Stop Sayori, it's gross."

Sayori's eyes widened. 

"Natsuki! Love isn't gross!"

"I know, dummy! I was talking about whispering while eating."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but would you like to share your poems?" Yuri asked, her voice slightly louder than usual. 

"Hell yeah. Natsuki, can you check my poem? It's absolutely amazing!"

"No, Sayori, I wanted to show my poem to Monika first."

"Youdon'tunderstandNatsukidoyou"

But Natsuki didn't hear it.

 

"You like... knives a lot" Sayori said, reading Yuri's poem.

"You write like Yuri" Natsuki said with a weird expression on her face, giving Monika her poem back.

"Oh", Yuri replied.

"Oh", Monika replied.

 

"Do you like Yuri that much?" Sayori asked.

"Why are you obsessed with knives?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't know", Yuri and Monika replied.

 

Natsuki and Sayori discussed their poems very loudly. It meant that Yuri and Monika didn't really have to lower their voices.

"Did you enjoy my poem?" Monika asked, staring at her... "friend" with a light smile.

"I did. It surely has a lot of symbolic to it... I may even know what you meant."

"I think you might enjoy more things today."

Yuri's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I... have something for you."

"A gift? Monika, you do not have to..."

"I have to." Monika's eyes were glimmering with something Yuri couldn't identify. But it wasn't... love, was it? 

Monika winked to Yuri before clapping her hands thrice.

"Attention! Club meeting's ended."

"So soon?" Natsuki asked. "We still have, like, thirty minutes left!"

"Don'tcha worry, Natsuki! We can go to my favourite bakery if you don't want to go home yet" Sayori jumped. "Oh! I can't wait! Come with me, you won't regret it!"

"I don't have money, you dumb..."

Sayori frowned. It looked so serious that Natsuki felt shivers going down her spine. It wasn't the best idea to mess with Sayori, no, to mess with _anyone_ who had an expression like this on their face.

"I. Will. Pay. For. You."

"Okay, you... you..." Natsuki tried to say something mean but, let's face it, if somebody pays for your food, you won't call them... bad things.

And so, they left.

 

"Finally" Yuri whispered, closing the doors.

"Yeah" Monika said, her heart beating faster. Her hands were slightly shaking, because... because... 

"Didn't you say something about a gift? Not that I want it right now, but I really cannot wait."

Yuri sat on the teacher's desk, crossing her legs. If Monika didn't know her, she'd assume she's a teacher.

'That's a pretty rebel thing for Yuri to do', Monika thought. But aren't their sessions a little bit 'rebel' too? 

"Just let me find it."

Soon, Monika retrieved a dark wooden box, adorned with white ribbon. Oh, God. Hope she'll like it.

"It looks... it really is beautiful." 

"You didn't open it yet."

"But it already is beautiful." Yuri smiled, her right hand on ribbon, left hand resting on the desk. "Likeyou" she whispered, slightly blushing. 

Yuri opened her gift. 

"Oh my."

It was a knife, but not just some ordinary knife you can get anywhere. It was black, with emerald stripes looking like trails of smoke. It had slightly curved blade, which gave it saber-like look. 

"It... it is better than I thought."

It's not enough to say that it's 'better than she thought'. It's better than anything.

"I just... hope you like it." 

"It is not enough to say that I like it. I... love it."

Yuri bit her lip. She just thought about something.

"Do you have something on your mind?" Monika asked. 

"Could we... try it now?"

Fuck. It totally wasn't the thing she wanted to say.

"Like, now?"

"Why not, Miss President? Pretty please..."

Monika could resist anything, but not the 'Miss President' thing. 

"Just... just a cut or two. Nothing more, okay? I wouldn't feel comfortable doing it in school."

After all, it wasn't responsible for a club president to do such things in school. In fact, it isn't responsible at all, but who cares, if you make your... friends feel good? 

Oh, let's just face it, Monika felt sharp pain in her heart every time she had to say that Yuri is her friend. In theory, their sessions were still on terms of a "friendly favour". It surely was time to change it, but it wasn't as easy as Monika would have thought. And for some reason, it wasn't as easy as forcing herself to hurt Yuri.

Knife's handle was fitting perfectly in Monika's hand, almost like it was made for her. Taking deep breath, Monika suddenly grabbed Yuri's left hand. Yuri gasped; it was stronger than usual, almost like Monika's found new strenght or something.

"Why would we do that here? Do you have a good reason to beg me for that now?"

Miss President was like a separate being, completely distant from Monika's personality. Cold and filled with something bittersweet.

"Answer." 

Knife touched Yuri's forearm.

"I... I am on your mercy, am I not, Miss President?" She whispered, her eyes looking like she was in another world.

"You are." Miss President smiled. "Good answer."

Forearms were the best places to cut. There weren't many veins, and even if you did something wrong, there was smaller chance of bleeding out quickly. That definitely wasn't the best scenario to think of.

Yuri sucked air in when blade swiped across her skin, leaving long but rather thin cut. It wasn't as sharp as other knives, such as Eri or Lion, but it surely was enough.

Another cut and her heart started racing. But why? It wasn't the deepest cut she'd ever recieved, nor the most painful one, so what exactly made her feel so good?

Third cut and she suddenly realised something. 

"Okay, maybe we'll end now, huh?" Monika asked quietly. "Do you have anything to stop the bleeding?"

"I... oh, I am so sorry, I do not." 

Monika sighed, taking her ribbon off and carefully wrapping it around Yuri's arm. 

Yuri had to admit that Monika still was looking pretty well with her hair untied. Now she noticed how long her hair really were, going a little bit farther than her waist. 

"Thank you. For the gift and for... this. Thank you for everything, Monika."

"It's nothing. Let's go home. Sorry for not clearing your knife after all of this, but it would be weird if I cleaned it in school, ahaha~"

 

Fuck. How long can one person hide their feelings?

 

"Yuri..."

"Yes?"

"Can we meet... next Friday? Maybe not in here, but... a café or anything like that?"

Yuri froze. They were meeting each other very often, but never in cafés. Was it, like, a date? Or was she just... paranoid?

"Of course." She was barely holding herself together. "I cannot wait."

 

When Yuri dissappeared in her room, she let a little cry of happiness out.

Basically, Monika did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me, Moni- I meant Naarel. I know you heckin' like it, so I'm giving it to you. 
> 
> It's more focusing on their relations than on the "session" part, but it was meant to focus on these aspects. 
> 
> Also, Natsuki is a sweet, naïve child who doesn't understand anything about "these things". Probably I'll write something about Sayori trying to explain few things to her, because DISGUSTED NATSUKI IS PROBABLY THE BEST THING I'VE IMAGINED THIS WEEK
> 
> "So... people are actually ENJOYING IT? Fuuuuck, people are disgusting, and you wonder why I prefer 2D over 3D?"
> 
> Basically like this lolol
> 
> Uhm I hope you like it or anything like that?


End file.
